


my boyfriend's back (and you're gonna be in trouble)

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alteans and Galra are at peace, Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro, Kidnapping, M/M, No Pidge or Hunk in this one :(, Prince Lance (Voltron), Protective!Shiro, Protectiveness, Smug Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: The Galra and the Alteans haven't been at each other's throats, thanks to Prince Lance's and Commander Shiro's relationship.Unfortunately, the rest of the universe doesn't seem to know that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SHAAAAAAANNNNCEEEEE
> 
> It seems like I've just been writing a lot of klance and shance lately, huh? I should try to branch out more... Do some platonic ships...
> 
> Anyway, this AU came to me in the wee hours of the morning and I had [written it on tumblr](http://attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com/post/156351600857/here-i-am-with-another-hc-at-136-am-someone), but now it's in fic form! So I hope that you guys enjoy it!
> 
> [I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender. Any mistakes you find are mine.]

Planet Unov—a frozen wasteland that seemed to be uninhabited as far as two pairs of eyes can see.

"Woah! Allura, look at this!" exclaimed Lance as he bent over to closely exam a patch of crystals growing from the ground. They were the same shade of blue as his sister's eyes and had the same dash of purple within them. He reached out for one, but hissed softly when his hand was smacked out of the way. Cradling his hand towards his chest, he whipped his head to face his sister, a pout already forming on his lips. Before he could whine, Allura was already lecturing him.

"Lance, we don't touch things from unknown planets. You _know_ this."

"It's just a crystal! What bad can a crystal do?" retorted Lance, letting his hand fall back to his side. Instead of a response, he got a pointed look from Allura as she radioed Coran in her helmet, informing him about the mineral that Lance discovered. As they talked about things that Lance could care less about, the Prince decided to do some more exploring. Keeping one eye on his sibling, he was able to shuffle away undetected. Finally free from Allura breathing down his neck, Lance let himself roam the landscape of Unov, eyes wide and alert as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Exploring was one of Lance's favorite things to do. He loved whenever they came across a new planet during their journey. That meant a change of scenery and souvenirs to bring back to the ship. Lance had quite the collection in his quarters from their visits.

His thoughts were halted as he caught a glimpse of something in his peripheral vision. Curiosity taking its peak, Lance set to following whatever it was. Was there actual living beings on this planet? Lance was eager to find out and tell Coran and Allura. Sure, they'd chastise him for wandering off (like they always do), but they'd ultimately praise him for his discovery. Breaking out into a light jog to keep up with whatever he was chasing, Lance failed to realize that he was moving farther and farther from the Castle of Lions. He just kept moving.

"Gotcha!" breathed Lance as he dived forward, gently encasing his target in his hands. Catching his breath, the Altean slowly pushed himself onto his knees. Once settled, he focused his attention on the creature in his grip. It was an Alien Bunny, but different. Instead of the familiar light yellow color, its fur was a light blue. Its eyes were a bright pink, replacing the familiar green that Lance was used to. He wondered if the Alien Bunny adapted to its new environment. Or was this a different species completely. Absentmindedly scratching the space between its ears, he cooed at the shrill squeaking noise it emitted. With his focus on nothing else but the Alien Bunny, he failed to sense the other two presences watching him.

_"Look at that hair! And those markings! He's an Altean, no doubt about it."_

_"Altean? I thought they were all wiped out. Oh, the Galra will definitely be pleased if we bring him to them!"_

The two presences wasted no time in ambushing Lance. One moment he was petting the Alien Bunny and then, before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground. One worked on tying him up while the other swiftly blindfolded him. By the time that he registered he was being attacked, it was already too late. He was hogtied and now being hurried off to God knows where. Despite being tied and blind, Lance still squirmed and bit whatever body parts was closest to him. He heard multiple curses and hisses, feeling victorious. His victory was short lived when a harsh blow landed on his head, effectively knocking him unconscious and allowing his captors to whisk him away. The last thought he had was how much trouble he'd been in when he got back.

* * *

It was a few minutes after Lance's escape when Allura had noticed his absence. As soon as she finished talking with Coran, she looked around her to see no sign of her brother. Groaning softly, she radioed Coran once more, a frown upon her face. As she waited for him to answer, she began to walk in a random direction, hoping to come across Lance.

_"Yes, Princess?"_

"Coran, Lance has wandered off again. Would you mind using the tracking device in our suits to locate him for me?"

 _"On it,"_ sighed Coran. A series of beeps was sounded as he continued to talk. _"Honestly, when is he ever going to learn?"_

"I don't think he will," mumbled Allura as she came to a stop, thinking it'd be best to wait for an exact location from Coran.

 _"Um, Allura,"_ began Coran in a shaky tone, setting Allura on the edge, _"It appears that Lance is heading back the way we came... He's heading to the Galra's Central Command System."_

Part of Allura was worried because this news meant that Lance has been _captured_. Another part of her was relieved because she knew of Lance's relationship with the Galra. One in particular. If his captors was taking him that way, then he wasn't in as much danger as Allura had imagined. Inhaling deeply to calm herself, she turned on her heel and began to make her way back to the Castle of Lions.

"Coran, get the Castle ready for take off. We're going to the Central Command System," ordered Allura. They would have to come back and collect the Unovian crystals another time. "Also, please let Shiro know what's going on."

 _"Already ahead of you, Princess,"_ said Coran as he contacted Shiro, waiting patiently for him to answer. When he appeared on the Castle's monitors, Coran shot him a friendly smile. _"We've got a slight issue, Shiro."_

* * *

"Okay. I'll be sure to take care of them when they get here."

The call ended and Shiro's screen went back to its default state. He stared at it blankly as he mulled over what he was just told. Lance had been captured when the Alteans were out during an exploration. Letting his eyes flutter close, Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed exasperatedly. While he was upset with Lance's captors, he was also slightly irritated with the Altean's need to always go wandering off. As soon as he decided to take a walk in order to calm his nerves, the door to his quarters was sliding open, drawing his attention. In the entranceway stood his right-hand, his best soldier.

"Shiro, there's a gathering in one of the hangars. Apparently, we've been brought something."

"Show me which hangar, Keith," commanded Shiro as he got to his feet and made his way to the smaller Galra.

It was silent as Keith led the way to where he witnessed the gathering of other soldiers. Once they reached their destination, Keith opened the hangar's doors and stepped aside to let Shiro in first. Hearing the _whoosh_ of the doors being opened, a few soldiers turned around. As soon as their eyes landed on Shiro, they began to tell their comrades of the commander's presence, parting to let him through. Everyone gulped inaudibly at the anger that was obvious on the commander. It was coming off of him in waves, and made them feel sorry for the victims of said anger.

The sight that greeted Shiro only fueled his anger even more. He inhaled deeply before exhaling, calming himself just enough to handle things rationally. Lance's captors watched silently as Shiro squatted until he was at a level to untie Lance, making quick work of the knots. His golden eyes narrowed at the red marks that imprinted Lance's wrists. Undoing his blindfold, Shiro, then, helped Lance to his feet, making sure he could balance well before letting go of him. His hands began to pat everywhere to make sure the Altean wasn't hurt anywhere else besides the wrists. Hushed, worried murmurs and reassuring whispers was exchanged between them. Rubbing his wrists, Shiro leaned down slightly to press a chaste kiss to Lance's lips, pulling back before either of them got too invested in it. Seeming noticeably less worried, he turned his attention to the two aliens that still stood before them, confused at the affectionate display they just witnessed.

"...W-What..?"

"But I thought..."

They were stuttering and stumbling in their words, overlapping each other as they tried to make sense of their situation. Lance watched them for a few moments before a smug smirk curled across his lips. Unabashedly throwing himself against Shiro, he wrapped his arms loosely around the man's neck, humming approvingly when he felt an arm curl around his waist and bring him even closer to Shiro's body. With his smirk growing in size, Lance practically, _purred_ , "What? You didn't know that one of the Galra's best soldiers was my lover?"

He enjoyed the way his captors' mouths opened and closed in disbelief.

The two threw themselves on the ground and apologized loudly, heads touching the ground as they bowed. Lance didn't expect them to give in so easily. He's come across more than enough aliens who were against his relationship with Shiro. It always surprised him when someone just _accepted_ it. Unforunately, Shiro was still quite irritated that they tried to capture Lance and ordered them to be taken to the cells until he figured out what to do with them. A few Galra soldiers stepped up to grab hold of them, ignoring their protests. Begging could be heard as they left the hangar and went to the cells. The voices began to fade away.

"Alright, alright. Let's give the Commander some privacy," ordered Keith after a moment of silence. He ushered all of the soldiers out, nodding to Shiro who sent him a grateful look. As soon as they left, Shiro was turning his attention back to the Altean in his arms, facing him and wrapping both arms around his waist.

"You really gave me a scare, you know?" confessed Shiro. "You've got to stop wandering off."

"But everything turned out fine, though! They just took me right to you," rebutted Lance.

 _"This time,"_ stressed Shiro. "What if they don't and you end up in _actual_ danger?"

"Then I'll be counting on you to come save me," sing-songed Lance as he tilted his head back to press a kiss to Shiro's lips, smiling after. His smile only grew as Shiro sighed mock-exasperatedly. He could tell by the way the corner of his lips titled up that he wasn't really annoyed with him. A soft laugh filled the air around them as Shiro proceeded to pepper kisses against Lance's face, lingering on his blue marks under his eyes. Resting his chin on top of his head afterwards, Shiro gave Lance a firm squeeze.

"I'm really glad that you're okay," mumbled Shiro.

"Yeah... I am, too," whispered Lance.

* * *

"We sincerely apologize for capturing you, Prince Lance of Altea," said Lance's captors in unison.

Shiro had decided to have them apologize to Lance before sending them off to wherever they came from. Once they were gone, Lance and Shiro went to Shiro's quarters to relax. Well, that's what Shiro had in mind, at least. Lance had something else entirely. It was when the two were kissing heavily in Shiro's chair that he got a call from the Castle of Lions. Breaking their kiss and smiling at Lance's whine, he went to answer it.

"Noooo," griped Lance. "Don't answer it. I don't want to hear Allura's lecture right now."

Despite his words, Shiro still answered the call. If he didn't, he'd most likely worry the princess and her advisor. He didn't want them to feel that way and start assuming the worst had happened to Lance. He wouldn't want to be put in such a situation himself. Ignoring Lance's petulant pout and crossed arms, he rested his chin on the Altean's shoulder as both Coran and Allura popped up on his screen, sending them a smile.

 _"Oh, thank goodness! You have him,"_ praised Allura, a relieved expression overtaking her features. _"What of his captors?"_

"I sent them away after making them apologize. They were quite harmless and went away without a hitch. They seemed sincere in saying sorry, too," explained Shiro. Allura nodded in response.

 _"Well, we're heading in your direction. We should be arriving shortly,"_ informed Coran.

 _"And I hope you don't think you're out of trouble, Lance,"_ scolded Allura, glaring at her brother's back. The words only made Lance pout more.

"See you soon," said Shiro, stifling his laughter at the Altean in his lap. Allura and Coran also bid him farewell before the call ended. Leaning back in his seat, Shiro carded his fingers through Lance's snow white hair, tousling it. He assumed that whatever they were feeling previously was out of the window now. "You _did_ decide to wander off, you know?"

Lance only huffed in response. Maybe, now, he'll think twice before going off on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](www.attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
